


A growing list of what Steven and Connie like about each other

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Jam Week fics [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jamweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: A little bullet journal sits on a desk, filled with the writings of two teens.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A growing list of what Steven and Connie like about each other

**Author's Note:**

> There is no indication of who wrote what as they agreed on writing only stuff that humans can do. ~~Besides it's not like anyone's going to read this besides us.~~

  * Here let me start, I like your glasses. They're pretty and they let you see, so that's a great reason to like them!
  * I really like how your voice sounds, it’s really soothing whenever you sing.
  * I like how smart you are.
  * I like how friendly you are. I think you know everyone in beach city!
  * I can see the color of your eyes, they're really pretty.
  * ~~(Thanks)~~ Your hair is so soft and fluffy.
  * I have fun with our jam sessions!
  * I enjoy reading with you.
  * You sometimes snort when you laugh and it’s adorable.
  * You're good at dancing!
  * Me? No, no, no, YOU'RE good at dancing.
  * Let's agree that we're both pretty great at dancing.
  * I like braiding your long hair.
  * You look so beautiful in makeup! And the dress you wore was so cute!
  * Aww thanks, You’re so awesome at sword fighting!
  * You’re also awesome with your shield!
  * Connie, we’re not writing gem stuff remember?
  * Doesn’t sword fighting count as “gem stuff?” Besides even if you use a shield made of metal, you’ll still be good at it. ( ~~Like you are with everything.~~ )



  * We haven't seen each other since...
  * Anyways,I like your short hair, doesn't get in your way when you use your sword.
  * I like how determined you are to do the right thing.
  * You’re such a romantic, you even planned a whole wedding all by yourself.
  * You’re so passionate when we talk about… anything you like really! Whether it would be about your favorite book series or your plans for the future!



  * Wow haven't seen this in a while,
  * I like how helpful you are. (Take some time for yourself, too.)



  * I don’t know if you still read this, but…
  * I appreciate that you opened up to us.
  * I like that you’re taking care of yourself.



  * I like how patient you are with me.
  * I appreciate how you helped me at my lowest point.
  * I love you, so, so much.
  * I love you too. 



**Author's Note:**

> Note that's not a part of the fic: I think I misunderstood what humanity meant. I interpreted it as a traits or things that are unique to humans, so sorry if it's wrong.


End file.
